


Beauty throughout the Ages

by BromanceLover3280



Series: Gimlas Week [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gimlas Week: Day 5:, M/M, The grey havens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BromanceLover3280/pseuds/BromanceLover3280





	Beauty throughout the Ages

Gimlas Week: Day 5: The Grey Havens

As the years fly by, Gimli's hair turns white and wrinkles appear on his face. He runs around on adventures less and while he can still whoop almost anyone's butt it's not very often that he does so nowadays. 

However, his voice is still deep and low as the day they first meet. His smile is still bright, his laughter still loud and ringing. His hands are still strong and so are his arms. His mind and wit have never left him, these are the things that age-no matter how old can ever take away and for that,  
Legolas is grateful.

Mahal or Aulë built his children to last and Legolas thanks him every day for it.

But the years do go by and they take or change things with them about his dwarf and Legolas starts to feel the years though he doesn't show it.

And Legolas begins to dream of the West.

He dreams of narrow footprints and large footprints trailing side by side on perfect white sand. 

Of everlasting trees and crystal clear skies.

Of soft, warm waves on the shore and lazy days lying on the beach. 

Of hands clapped together in eternity. 

And so Legolas began to build a boat. He knows that he'll never leave without Gimli, knows that once Gimli goes he'll so follow. That doesn't stop the dreams though, so building helps keep the longing at bay. 

One day though, the dream was different.

His hand was still held in Gimli's but this time, he saw his Ada and Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn and they wave to them, and his Ada walks over and kisses him on the forehead like he use to when Legolas was a child. 

Lady Galadriel smiles at them and asks, "What took you two so long? We've been waiting for you."

Legolas wakes up and tells Gimli of his dreams and together they sail. 

When they get there they make footprints in the white sand and feel the warm waves on their legs. 

And his Ada is there along with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn and they wave at them.

And Legolas's and Gimli's hands are forever clasped together, as long as they both live.


End file.
